High School Murder , All's Fair In Love And War
by bitchplease-123
Summary: Grace Reese is found murdered, and all evidence points to Jayden Anderson. Eveyone knew Jayden hated Grace. Everyone knew Grace was dating Justin. Everyone knew Jayden liked Justin. But no one knew what happened that night in the dark alley.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. So, yea. I did delete me other stories. I wasn't exactly happy with them, sooo... yea. they're gone. This account is going to be dedicated to Law & Order stories. They're ****all**** thought up, and written by me. I haven't seen every Law & Order episoode, so some might be similar, but I try to make them original. But, yeah. I'mma start now. This be a fanfic that I haven't thought about how it's going to be a SVU one, but y'know, it'll get there. Enjooy. :)**

**

* * *

****_Random Person's POV ;_**

I remember the view being nice, looking out at the view from my roof. I always used to like sitting there, looking out at the people walking by. Sometimes, I brought out my telescope to look at the stars. And to look at the really cute guy who always exercised on his front lawn around 6:30 every night. I just didn't tell anyone that. That night though, was different from the others. I was moving my telescope around, my eye looking through the lens when something strange caught my eye. I looked down at the alley about a block away from my house. There was... something just laying there. I didn't know what it was, so I looked closer. What I saw made me sick. It was a woman. Well, a girl. She looked maybe fourteen. I was sixteen. I ran inside, where after I informed my mom, who called the police. I was later told by the headlines that she was killed. The girl who looked fourteen (she actually turned out to be 15) had been murdered, and left in the alley. I never slept well after that. Even when they found who did it. It still scared me to know that people were out there, that did things like that. I guess I should tell you what went on during the investigation. That's what you're waiting for, isn't it? Well, I guess so.

N O R M A L P O V ;

**9:35 pm. Monday, April 16.**

Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson stepped out of their black car, ready to analyze the crime scene. The girl was teenage, that much was obvious. But how old she was exactly, they couldn't tell. her purse only carried her cellphone, a MAC lipgloss and an empty wallet. Her cellphone was a blackberry pearl in pink.

"Detectives Benson & Stabler. What happened here?" Olivia Benson strutted up, her NYPD badge glinting in the april moonlight. Her partner Elliot Stabler was right behind her.

The regular cop looked up and answered their question.

"It looks like she was killed elsewhere, and brought here. There's no blood on the walls, her heels look clean, which couldn't be if she was walking in this alley , so I'd say the guy shot her, shoved her in his trunk and brought her here."

Olivia bent down to investigate. She could tell that aside from the gun - shot, she wasn't injured in any other way. Her face was flawless, no blemishes. If there was any though, she couldn't see through the makeup caked onto her fair skin. She was wearing what all girls usually wore when they attended high school in their freshman year. Tight jeans, casual , but stylish shirt. She was a regular, run - of - the - mill teenage girl . But was was she doing killed?

**12:35 pm. Tuesday, April 17. Special Victims Unit Police Department.**

"Her name is Grace Reese. She's fifteen. Last night we called her mom, and she identified the phone, purse and all the contents as her daughters." Captain Cragen was explaining to his detectives.

"So, Grace was just walking around, and someone decided to kill her, and then leave her body in an alley?" Olivia asked.

"Well, not exactly. None of us are sure what happened. We have that to figure out once -"

Stabler's phone rang.

"Alright. Olivia and I will be right over."

He snapped his cellphone shut.

"Lab's got something ."

**1:15 pm.**

"There's a single gunshot wound, directly to the heart . Perp knew what he was doing. The only injury as far as the untrained eye can see. There's bruising on her neck, but that's most likely **not **from the perp. They look about a week old, give or take. And they look like they were put there on purpose."

"So, they're hickey's?" Stabler questioned, a puzzled look upon his face.

"precisely. I'd say that she was out, possibly alone, perp grabbed her, shot her and brought her to the crime scene. She looks like a very clean - cut girl. I did blood tests though, and found traces of both alcohol and Marijuana. She was obviously completley opposite on the outside as she was on the inside. She's got a tongue piercing, a nose piercing, and what teenagers call 'Spiderbites'. What with the way her blood was tested, it seemed as though she got high everyday. She was going down the wrong path."

"did her parents know about more then the piercings?" Benson asked.

"Why don't you ask them? Her mother and father are waiting outside."

* * *

The long white sheet was pulled back to identify whether the girl they had was Grace Reese or not.

Alice Reese and Ronson Reese waited, terrified, hoping not to see their only daughter beneath the sheet.

Both their eyes filled with tears and fear. It had become obvious that this was Grace.

"Yes, oh God. That's ... that's my Grace ." Mrs. Reese choked out, as her voice broke on the last word. It seemed like it frightened her to speak her young daughter's name.

"Alright. That's all we need. Thank you."

As his wife sobbed in his arms, Mr. Reese looked up with hurt, confusion and most of all, fear.

"You're going to find the bastard you did this to my little girl." It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

"Mr. Reese, we're going to do all we can."


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Law & Order . Dick Wolf does . I'm probably going to be writing alot more now, seeing as it's SUMMER. So yeah. I will try to update as much as I can. I already know where the story is going to go , so I shouldn't have to worry about writers block. ...I think. So, I reeeeeeallly need you guys to read & Review for me. Tell me if it's good or not . pleeassee. i'll love you lots. :) k, i'mma start now.**

**

* * *

**Olivia Benson strode down the halls of Grace's high school, Stabler on one side, the school's principal on the other.

"Grace was very popular. She did get sent to the office often for talking too much, but that's about it. Had good grades, always handed in work on time..."

"Was there anyone she didn't get along with that you know of?" Olivia asked .

"Well, not that she came to me about, but there was another girl. Jeyden. Jeyden Anderson. In fact, last week the two of them got into a fight. A bad fight. Grace dislocated Jeyden's jaw. Of course, that was after Jeydon broke Grace's nose. The fight stopped a couple of minutes after Jeyden's jaw got injured. Someone had the sense to come get me when they saw Jeydon spit out a mouthful of blood. Didn't look good at all."

**x x x x x x x x x**

"Yeah, I hit her. She was talking shit about me, and I promised I'd replace the stick in her ass with my foot the next time i heard about her saying stuff about me."

Jeyden Anderson didn't seem like the type of person to be talking about fighting. She was tall, skinny, with long curly blond hair that grew to the small of her back in perfect little ringlets. Her hair sparkled in the light, and her big, bright blue eyes were deep and piercing. They were the only rough part resting in her soft, elegant facial features.

They seemed like a nice, bright blue at first glance. a second look would tell you different. They were cold, hard. They didn't give anything away anything. They were like perfect little frozen glaciers in her angelic face.

"Yea, I heard you broke your jaw?" Elliot asked.

They had come to Jeyden's locker by now, after traipsing through the hall whilst Jeyden answered each of their questions.

Jeyden spun on her heel in a 180 degree turn. She went from facing the detectives before her to immersed in turning the lock to open her locker.

"Dislocated it. Bitch packs a punch. I hit her first, when we were fighting, nothing too hard. She just was pulling my hair and slapping when i got a hold on her. After I ended up breaking her nose, she got mad. Punched me in the jaw. _Hard_. Started bleeding really bad."

Jeyden pulled her locker open, and shoved her binders inside. Before she closed it, she turned around to face Elliot & Olivia.

"I went to the hospital with a split open jaw in the back, left with two stitches in it, and a jaw aligner I've gotta wear for the next six months." Jeyden pulled down her bottom lip to reveal a large metal piece attached to her jaw.

"That sounds like it pissed you off," Elliot stabler inquired.

"well DUH. I had to take out my piercings, and when i finally get this thing out of my mouth, they'll've healed shut."

"What did you have pierced that interfered with the jaw thing?"

"Frowny, and my snake bites. In other words, my lip, and the web-like thingy on the inside of my lip."  
( pictures will be on my page. )

Benson nodded.

"I see. So, did Grace have a boyfriend?"

Jeyden's face flushed bright red. "Of course she did. She'd screw anything with legs, why not try to get with her?"

"Really? What was his name?"

"Justin. Justin Smith." Jeyden choked out the words, and a soft smile lit up her face at the mention of his name.

"Ahh. You have a thing for Justin, don't you?" Olivia asked.

After blushing a brilliant shade of Crimson, Jeyden turned again, and yanked a textbook out of her locker. When she pulled it out, four books came cascading out of her semi-organized locker.

"I got 'em," Stabler said , bending down to retrieve her books . He stood back up, a puzzled look on his face.

"The Encyclopedia Of Serial Killers , The Encyclopedia Of Crime, This Is The Zodiac Speaking & Murder In Italy? These are all about killers."

"Yeah, your point?" Jeyden asked rather harsly, and yanked them out of Elliot's hands, and shoved them back in her locker. "Need anything else? I'm going to be late for music."

"Yea, why do you have these books?"

"To read. Duh." Jeyden slammed her locker shut and strutted off to music.

**x x x x x x x**

Justin Smith sat at the back of his drama classroom while their teacher lectured them on the importance of proper & pronounced facial features . His hair was swooped in his face and he hid his phone under his desk, texting Jeyden.

_Did u hear that the cops are here? i saw them this morning._

He slid his phone in his pocket, seconds before a sharp knock came upon the door.

The bright eyed, grey - haired teacher stopped mid - sentence.

"One second class."

She strode toward the door, her tall heels clicking on the floor.

Through all of it, Justin didn't look up. He took the opportunity to reply to the text Jeyden just sent him .

_Yea, they talked to me this morning . They think I killed Grace because she broke my jaw ._

The teacher looked up from her position at the door. Her face was pale as a ghost.

"J - Justin? There's someone here to talk to you."

Justin looked up. He saw a flash of a police badge.

"Great." he mumbled under his breath.

As he stood up, his desk creaked and a classroom full of eyes gazed at him as he walked out the door.

The door shut silently behind him and the stares of two detectives gazed down upon him.

"Hey, Justin. I'm detective Olivia Benson. This is my partner Elliot Stabler. We're here to talk to you about Grace," she poke with a soft voice. She wasn't being forceful, and she made it obvious that she & her partner were only there to ask him a few questions.

Justin raised his eyebrows and chewed on the inside of his left cheek.

Elliot picked up where she left off.

"We were told that you two were dating,"

"yea, we were." Justin shrugged ad stood there with his arms crossed.

"y'know, for a boyfriend, you don't seem too devastated that your girlfriend is dead."

Justin sighed.

"Look, I don't feel comfortable talking here, outside my drama classroom, where, no doubt my class is sitting there thinking I killed my girlfriend. Can we at least go somewhere... privater?"

**X X X X X X X**

Sitting across from Justin in the police station was Olivia Benson. Her brown eyes were concentrated on the 15 year old boy sitting in front of her. His brilliant blue eyes were looking off into the corner of the police station. His muscled arms sat upon the table in front of him, crossed and tense. His jaw was flexed, and he looked nervous.

"alright, Justin. You asked to be brought here. Now, why don't you start by telling us why you don't seem to unhappy about Grace."

Justin blinked, looked down at the table & swallowed deeply.

He breathed in, and spoke quietly.

"Grace asked me out in November. I thought she was hot since grade 8. So, I said yes. Then, about two months later, this girl that Grace hated, and I started hanging out."

"Hmm. Who?" Stabler asked rather sharply.

"Jeyden Anderson. We became really good friends. Then, we were hanging out at her house, and we made out. I started to really like her. That was three months ago."

"You've liked Jeyden since March?"

"I was going to break up with Grace! But.. but I couldn't. The night I was going to.. we..." He breathed in. "Her parents were out of town, so I spent the night over at her house. We had sex. I couldn't just dump her after that! So.. here I am. But.. I care about Grace. Why would I kill her?"

"Well, she broke Jeyden's jaw, and if you say that they've hated eachother before that, other stuff had to've happened. Maybe you just sick of Grace bagging on Jeyden." Stabler suggested.

"No! No! I wouldn't kill Grace! She.. I.. What more can I say to you people. I didn't feel the way for Grace the way I feel for Jeyden, but I didn't do SQUAT to Grace."

**x x x x x x x**

**Ahaa . Alrighty. That's it for this chapter. I hope you liked it! Please review and let me know. **

**Oh, and I hope that if you're on summer vacation, that you're enjoying it. **

**I went to Lush today to celebrate getting out of school, and I got like, six bath bombs. I got Think Pink, a couple of the Sex Bomb ones , which smell SO good ( i'm actually sitting here, smelling it, as i type this ), & two of the Big Blue ones . But yea, I love Lush, and I just thought I'd recommend it to you all. (:  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Haha , i'm baack . Uhm , i know I said that in like , Chapter one that this account was going to be dedicated to like , Law & Order stories .. but .. I might have lied . O:  
I have a story that i started a couple days ago , and i have like , the first chapter written so i'm thinking i'll put it up soon . it's for Twilight , so that's what I was getting at when I said I lied about only posting Law & Order stories . ALSO . i haven't been getting like , ANY reviews ! please , please ! anything would be GREAT . I just need something to go off of . But anyways . I'm going to continue with the chapter . If you guys are good boys and review this chapter , my next chapter will be suuuuuper long . -haha , that's what she said .-**

**

* * *

Jeydon POV ;**

Justin stopped texting me suddenly . I was confused . He never stopped doing that . I mean , he said that he loved me . I found out that the police took him in for questioning . All I knew was that Justin had nothing to do with this . I mean , Grace was a bitch , and even though I didn't kill her , i wasn't exactly disappointed she was dead . The next morning i met up with him at school.

"Justin !"

He whirled around , his brown hair flicking to the side .

"Hey , Jeydon ." He enveloped me in a hug , but I could tell something was wrong . I pulled back , and I saw him looking into my eyes . Their startling blue color never failed to make me putty in his strong arms .

His lips were suddenly crushed onto mine , and my back was up against the wall . My purse fell out of my grip , cascading to the floor with my chemistry textbook . I wrapped my bruised and cut arms around him , and sighed into his toned chest . I felt his tongue on my bottom lip and i bit back a moan . Oh , my god . This was way better than anything that had happened before . I tangled my fingers into his soft hair and pushed closer to him .

"**SMITH . ANDERSON .** Break it up , or you will BOTH have detention !" Principal Marshall barked . She strode away , her horrid heels clacking on the floor .

I broke loose of Justin , both of us flushed in the face . He brought his lips to my ear and his breath on my neck and ear nearly sent me berserk .

"I'm sorry ." was all he said , and he walked away .

I dropped to my knees , and ran my fingers through my hair . I had straightened my hair that morning , so it hung down my back -almost to my butt- in a long , blond waterfall . My face was still flushed as i sat on the heels of my ballet flats . I felt my size 3 skinny jeans stretch over my knees as i sat there dumbfounded .

Sorry ?

For what ?

Kissing me ?

but .. but he'd done that before . more than once , actually .

I realized how heavily i was breathing and attempted to slow my heart rate .

* * *

**Normal POV ;**

"Elliot , we're stuck . The only one who actually hated Grace enough to kill her is Jeydon , and she's got an airtight alibi , and no one else is saying anything ."

Elliot Stabler pursed his lips , and looked down at Olivia Benson . He was leaning against his desk , his arms crossed over his broad chest .

"Well .. we've talked to her parents , they don't know of anyone who would do it . I say we go back to the school and talk to people she was close with . They might give us something to work with . "

**x x x x x x x x x x x x**

"Hi , Kye . I'm detective Stabler , this is my partner Detective Benson . I'm here to talk to you about Grace . Your principal told me you two were fairly close ."

"Grace was my best friend ."

"I see . I'm sorry , this must be hard for you to deal with ." Benson said gently , sympathy shining in her eyes .

"Yeah ."

"Well , we just wanted to ask you if anyone was acting strange around Grace in the past few weeks ."

"Aside from that freak Jeydon breaking her nose , no ."

"Okaaaaay ..."

Right then , Jeydon strode up , and smiled at Benson and Stabler .

"Hi Detectives . How's the investigation going ?"

"oh , fuck _off ._" Kye rolled her eyes , as they iced over , and glared at Jeyden .

"Problem , skank ?" Grace glared at Kye . "Did daddy refuse to pay for Barbie's lipo again ?"

"You little bitch . Why don't you fuck off . This has nothing to do with you . go stick your fugly nose in someone else's business ."

"Actually , someone lying to the cops , and telling them I killed their fellow whore is my business ." Jeydon smiled sweetly and clicked her tongue .

"Oh , shut up . you know you did it ! You hated her because someone liked her instead of you ! So why don't you give up , and stop trying to steal her boyfriend , he doesn't want you ."

Jeydon chuckled in the back of her throat . She rolled her eyes and shook her head .

"What are you even doing here ? Didn't your pimp bother to teach his favorite hoe what a corner is ?"

"and didn't your alcoholic dad teach you that no one likes ugly bitches like you ?"

Something inside Jeydon snapped . She lurched at Kye. She jumped on her , pulled her hair , smacked her , punched her , forced her to the ground . She just needed to hit her , she needed to make her feel pain . She was **not** about to let what she worked so hard to push out of her life come back .

Elliot and Benson yanked them apart .

"YOU FUCKING BITCH . YOU WHORE , YOU SLUT . MY DAD HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS . I HOPE I BROKE YOUR NOSE YOU LITTLE BITCH . MAYBE THEN SUGAR DADDY CAN BUY YOU A NEW ONE ."

Jeydon kicked and screamed and twisted in Elliot's grip . He forced her against the wall with a firm grip on her shoulders . He looked into her eyes , and saw the blue icebergs etched into her face filled with fear , pain , horror and rage . Her tears streamed endlessly down her face and her shoulders shook viciously .

"What are you doing ? do you realize how much trouble you could get into for this ?"

Jeydon swallowed the angry bile in the back of her throat .

"I need to get to the hospital ."

"What , why ?"

"st - stitches .. broke ." Jeydon clutched at her wrist with her left hand and Elliot saw the blood running down her right hand . He looked back up the pale face of Jeydon .

"Liv , get a bus ."

* * *

Jeydon's eye's fluttered open & took in the hospital room around her.

The lights where white , in her face and blinding . She closed her eyes again and sighed.

"Jeydon?" Benson asked from her seat beside the bed .

Jeydon made a noise in the back of her throat that was a mesh between a short laugh and a scoff .

"You know , I promised my mom I wouldn't ever be back in a hospital bed because of cutting . Or fighting ." Jeydon looked down at the blood stained bandage on her wrist . "Guess I couldn't help it . This shouldn't be bleeding so much , still . A nurse should check it ."

Olivia stood up abruptly with concern in her eyes . "I'll get one ."

Jeydon laid back down on her pillow and closed her eyes . A couple seconds after she left , Justin walked in . At the sound of footsteps , Jeydon's huge eyes flew open .

"Justin !"

"Oh my god , Jeydon . Are .. well , obviously you aren't okay , but .. y'know .."

"Justin , I'm fine . Just .. missing a little bit of blood ."

"Jeydon, I'm so sorry . I can't .. I can't .."

"What's wrong , Justin ?"

Justin's eyes glazed over and he knelt beside Jeydon .

He opened his mouth and and took a deep breath . "I can't lie to you anymore . I'm in love with you . I didn't want to hurt anyone ... I .. I .. "

Benson strode in with a nurse behind her . "C'mon Justin . Jeydon needs her rest . I'll take you home ."

"Oh , uh , no . No thanks . I have my car . Bye Jeydon . I hope you're better soon ."

Olivia watched Justin walk out while the nurse worked at Jeydon's bandage .

Olivia's phone rang loudly and abruptly, startling both Jeydon and the nurse.

"Sorry, I have to take this." She flipped her phone open and looked away from Jeydon.

"They what? Yeah, okay, I'll be there soon."

* * *

"I searched through Grace's text message record, and I found texts from a blocked number."

Olivia Benson and Elliot Stabler looked up at the screen that blew up what was showing on the cell phone's small screen.

_Enjoy your little pity party you've got in your hospital room. If you tell anyone why you had your nose broken, I promise that it'll be the last thing you ever say._

Morales scrolled down to the next text message and clicked on it.

_I hope you know that Justin doesn't want you anymore. And he knows you're only with him to piss off your mom. _

It seemed like the texts didn't end and that grace was getting them more than three times a day.

"What's the most recent one?"

_I told you Justin didn't want you anymore. Should've listened to me, bitch._

A picture was attached.

"Open the attachment." Stabler said quietly.

The picture was of Justin, and he was shirtless. A girl was perched on his lap, and he was kissing her deeply. Her face was blurred, and the only thing you could see were the little wisps of curly blond hair hanging to the small of her back.

"When was this one sent?"

"It says that it received three hours before she died."

"Okay, do you know who that is?" Olivia asked.

"No, I can't pull a number."

"Well, that hair looks really familiar. A certain blue eyed blond, who we both know was with Justin. Can you enhance her face?"

A click of the mouse and a press of a few buttons later, it was clear that Jeydon was the girl pressed against Justin's naked chest, her manicured fingernails scraping across his bare back.

* * *

THUD , THUD , THUD .

Three angry knocks on the door of the Anderson residence signaled Elliot and Olivia standing on their well - kept deck.

Ms. Anderson flung open the door and her eyes widened.

"I told you to leave my family alone. If it wasn't for you people, Jeydon wouldn't have ended up in the hospital again."

"Yeah, tell that to your abusive husband. Where's Jeydon?"

"In her room. She doesn't want to talk to talk to anyone."

Stabler and Olivia powered up the stairs with Ms. Anderson close behind.

They flung open the only closed door in the hallway and gasped in unison.

Jeydon was on her knees, Justin's pants were around his ankles, his head thrown back in pure ecstasy, his hands tense and gripping her shoulders.

Jeydon opened her eyes, and looked up in shock. "Shit."

Justin whipped his head around, his brown hair staying perfectly shaped around his face.

Jeydon's long, blonde hair was tousled, messy and curly and her face was flushed.

* * *

"Alright, Jeydon. Tell me what was going on, and now."

"I don't have to tell you anything without at lawyer. I'm a minor, 'member?"

Jeydon smirked and cocked her head slightly to the side.

Benson's mouth stayed in a tight line. "You're quite a little manipulative girl , aren't you? And everyone was sure you were all nice and innocent. Well, you sure had me fooled."

"Yeah, I want my lawyer, now. Then, and only then, will you get me to say anything to you people."

Just then, a frizzy haired woman strolled in, slamming the door behind her.

"Olivia Benson. Pleasure. You best be respecting my clients rights unless you want to share a cell with Grace's murderer."

Jeydon's pompous smirk widened, and her eyes glittered with happiness.

"Alright, Jeydon. You got what you wanted. Now, answer my questions."

"Whatever you say, _madam._" Jeydon mock saluted and lightly smacked her hand onto the table top infront of her.

"Well, you can start by telling me what you think you and Justin were doing."

"Oh, you know very well what we were doing . Don't be stupid."

"Okay, well, now you can tell me about these."

Benson tossed papers of text messages onto the table.

"Recognize these?"

Jeydon shook her head, the smile never fading from her face.

"_'You're a little bitch. Maybe you and your lezzie friend should back off the boys at school. They all know what goes on between you two._' Tell me, what DOES go on between her and her... 'lezzie' friend?"

"I don't know. I didn't send these."

"Really? How about this one? '_Lions, Tigers and Bitches, oh my. Maybe if Secondary Bitch tells anyone about that little secret between us, I'll leave you for the lions and tigers, bitch.'" _

"Nope, not a clue."

"Jeydon, you and I BOTH know you sent these texts. You found out a way to send anonymous texts, sent them to Grace to scare her. Not only do I have you for stalking, I have more evidence to put you in jail for murder."

"Benson. My client didn't murder that girl, and she didn't send these text messages. You have no proof of either."

"Actually, I do. See this picture?"

Benson pointed to the picture of Jeydon and Justin kissing.

"That's you and Grace's boyfriend. There's also a text mentioning the reason you broke Grace's nose. Now, why DID you break her nose?"

Jeydon's smile finally faded.

She looked terrified, and her face paled instantly.

"No, I'm done. I'm not answering anymore questions."

"Jeydon, you are on trial for MURDER ! You can't -"

"Olivia. She said, 'No. More.'"


	4. Chapter 4

**soo , yes . i kinda stole that 'anonymous text' thing from the book series Pretty Little Liars . The series is by Sara Shephard , and it's like , awesome . I recommend reading it . But yeah , on with the chapter . As always , the disclaimer , i don't own Law & Order , Dick Wolf does . I only own the original characters . 8D**

**xxxxxx**

"Well , we have her in custody , so she can't leave . But no matter what we do , she won't talk . I tried bribing , yelling , everything ." Olivia Benson was stuck . She was filling in her partener , Elliot Stabler . Earlier , they had hauled in Jeydon Anderson after discovering incriminating text messages sent to the late Grace Reece .

Captain Cragen strolled up , and looked down at his detectives .

"Well , try a different approach . Numerous people have mentioned issues with her father . Maybe she was raped ."

"So , we bring in big daddy and she's supposed to talk ?" Detective Fin Tutuola piped up .

"Exactly . Elliot , she takes a liking to you . Talk to her ."

**xx**

Elliot strode into the questioning room and quietly closed the door behind himself .

Jeydon looked up and scoffed .

"Ooh . They sent in big , bad cop . Now I'm really going to talk ." Jeydon rolled her eyes and inspected her perfect nail beds .

Her attorney looked at her with calm , brown eyes and with a warning tone spoke clear , yet quietly . "Jeydon."

"Oh , shut up , Bitch . you aren't my mother ."

Stabler sat down at the table , and looked across it at Jeydon .

"You know , I have daughters ."

"Really ? I care why ? Are you going to tell me the story of how the crazy one got arrested ? Or can we leave that out ?"

Elliot slightly narrowed his eyes , but passed off the comment .

"Actually , I was going to say that they were never as moody as you were . Then again , I never did what your dad did ."

Jeydon whipped her face towards him , and glared daggers .

"Shut up , you stupid asshole . You have no idea what happened ."

"Actually , yes , I do . See , I work with hundreds of people who have been raped . They all act like you . Some self harm ..." Stabler pointed to her exposed , scarred wrists then stood up . He walked around the table to stand by Jeydon . He rested his hand on her shoulder , and she jerked away from him as if he had just placed a searing hot piece of metal to her bare shoulder . "Ah , see ? And almost all of them do that ."

Jeydon had started crying . Jeydon's smooth , perfect face was streaked with mascara , eyeliner and tears . Her shoulders were heaving up and down , and she was shaking in fear .

"What does this have to do with the investigation about Grace ?" Jeydon's attorney asked .

"Oh , Grace knew . That gives Jeydon a motive . But what I don't get .. is how Jeydon knew enough about Grace to send all these texts ." Stabler turned his face back to Jeydon .

Jeydon leaned her elbows on the table , and covered her face with her hands .

Her voice came out muffled , but hear-able none - the - less .

"Me and Grace used to be really close . We told each other everything . She trusted me with everything and I trusted her ."

Jeydon lifted her face up and was trembling with tears .

"G-Grace told me everything about her . About how she .. m-made out with some guy she wasn't dating . And how she was, " Jeydon sniffled . "going to date Justin because her mom didn't like him ." Jeydon whimpered a little bit . "We got in a really bad fight because she knew I liked Justin and then she dated him anyways . She m-made sure that I would find out that they .. they .."

"What did they do , Jeydon ?"

"She took him over to her house and her parents weren't home . They did things .. and she texted me a play - by - play of everything they did . I was so mad . I just wanted to get back at her . I was reading these books and they gave me the idea to freak her out with text messages . The difference between my texts and the books was the fact that I didn't sign them . I went and got an extra phone , just like in the books , and started sending texts to her ."

"So , you're saying that the books made you do it ?"

"No ! They gave me the idea to do it . They didn't make me DO anything . It was my choice !"

Stabler flexed his jaw , and then relaxed it .

"Okay . So , a couple of the texts mention "lezzie friend" . who is that ?"

"That stupid bitch , Kye . They've made out a couple times , groped eachother . It was so gross , I wanted to vomit when I saw it . So I thought that if Justin found out , he'd dump Grace in two seconds flat . But he didn't . He said it was hot . I got mad , and I didn't talk to him for a week ."

"So , you killed Grace because her boyfriend and his hormones didn't want to leave her ?"

"No ! I **told **you fifty times . _I did not kill Grace !_ Do I have to fucking spell it out for you!"

"you texted her the night she died , telling her about you and Justin . What more proof do we need ? You told her , she got mad , called you , you two met up , it got out of hand ."

Jeydon just sat there , pressing her hands to her face and shaking her head . Her voice came out muffled .

"No . No . NO . I didn't do it !"

It was then that Stabler first noticed the black ring n Jeydon's finger .

"That's Justin's ring ." he mumbled , keeping his eye on the ring the whole time .

Jeydon's attorney finally spoke up .

"Excuse me , detective ?"

"Justin was wearing that ring when we first brought him here ."

Jeydon's hands had lowered by now , were resting on the table in front of her .

"Yeah , and he gave it to me . He told me he loves me . That he'd never wanted to see me hurt . He always hated when people insulted me . Especially when Grace did . He got r..." Jeydon stopped in the middle of her sentence . It all came clear to her . Justin did it . He hated seeing Jeydon hurt . He hated when Grace hurt Jeydon . He knew Jeydon's secret , he knew Grace knew it and was using it to taunt her .. he killed Grace . He killed Grace because he loved Jeydon . She couldn't let him go to jail for doing something for her . She couldn't .

She slowly continued her sentence .

"He got really upset . I hated seeing him angry . So .. that's .. that's why I killed Grace ."

"JEYDON . Stop talking . You don't have to .." Jeydon's attorney sputtered in worry .

"Oh shut UP ! I begged Justin to let me use his car and then I .. texted her from his phone saying I would pick her up . I picked her up . I took her to a big field . I shot her there , and then shoved her in the trunk . I drove to the alley , dumped her there then went to home to bleach out the trunk . I don't regret killing her ." Jeydon looked straight into Elliot's eyes and spoke slowly .

**"Ding dong . The wicked witch is dead ."**


End file.
